Super Smash Bros. 6/Final Smashes
Here's the list of Final Smashes in Super Smash Bros. 6. Final Smashes Mario *Mario Finale Luigi *Poltergust G-00 Princess Peach *Peach Blossom Bowser *Airship Assault Rosalina & Luma *Grand Star Bowser Jr. *Shadow Mario Paint Princess Daisy *Crystallized Daisy Piranha Plant *Petey Piranha Captain Toad *Super Pickaxe Waluigi *Wah-Boy Geno *Geno Flash Mallow *Star Rain Dr. Mario *Megavitamin Finale Dr. Luigi *Virus-B-Gone G-00 Nurse Peach *Nurse Blossom Paper Mario *Deluxe Supernova Mini Mario *Mini Mario March Goomba *Mega Goomba Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troop Shy Guy *Shy Guy Army Dry Bones *Dry Bomber Boo *King Boo Monty Mole *Monty Tank Plum *Hole-In-One! Pauline *Jump Up, Super Star! Donkey Kong *Jungle Rush Funky Kong *Surfing Rush Diddy Kong *Hyper Rocketbarrel King K. Rool *Blast-O-Matic Dixie Kong *Kong Pow Tiny Kong *Saxophone Slam Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong's Revenge Stanley *Bug Swarm Link *Ancient Bow and Arrow Zelda *Triforce of Wisdom Sheik *Sheikah Dance Ganondorf *Ganon, The Demon King Young Link *Fierce Deity Link + Majora's Moon (ft. Skull Kid) Toon Link *Triforce Slash Impa *Water Chasm Volga *Dragon Transform Lana *Focus Spirit Finisher Midna *Twili Midna Agitha * Horned Beetle Ghirahim * Demise Reborn Skull Kid * Final Hour Toon Zelda * Light Arrow Toon Ganondorf * Puppet Ganon Samus *Zero Laser Zero Suit Samus *Zero Laser Federation Marine *Plasma Cannon Ridley *Plasma Scream Dark Samus *Phazon Laser Sylux *Shock Coil Laser Yoshi *Stampede! Yarn Yoshi *Mega Yoshi Baby Mario Bros. *Super Cape Kamek *Kamek's Revenge Kirby *Ultra Sword Meta Knight *Darkness Illusion King Dedede *Dede-Rush Bandana Waddle Dee *Bandana Dee Army Adeleine *Boss Painting Prince Fluff *Tankbot Form Galacta Knight *Light Sword Rain Magolor *Crowned Fox *Landmaster Falco *Team Star Fox Wolf *Landmaster (Star Wolf) Slippy *Blue Marine Krystal *Krazora Swords Pikachu *Gigantamax Pikachu + 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Jigglypuff *Puff Up Pichu *Volt Tackle Mewtwo *Mega Mewtwo Y + Psystrike Lucario *Mega Lucario + Aura Storm Charizard *Gigantamax Charizard (Searing Blaze) Squirtle *Squirtle Squad (Hydro Cannon) Ivysaur *Dynamax Ivysaur (Frenzy Plant) Greninja *Ash-Greninja + Secret Ninja Attack Incineroar * Max Malicious Moonsault Eevee * Gigantamax Eevee + Extreme Evoboost Decidueye *Sinister Arrow Raid + Shining Feather Sceptile *Mega Sceptile (Forest's Flash) Blaziken *Mega Blaziken (Gatling Flame Kicks) Plusle & Minun *Charge Beam Zoroark *Night Daze Meloetta *Relic Song Rillaboom * Max Overgrowth Captain Falcon *Blue Falcon Jody Summer * White Cat Black Shadow *Black Bull Pico * Wild Goose Mighty Gazelle * Red Gazelle Ness *PK Starstorm Lucas *PK Starstorm Paula *PK Starstorm Kumatora *PK Starstorm Ninten *Eight Melodies Porky *Pig King Statue + Giygas Masked Man * Pig Mask Army Ice Climbers *Iceberg Marth *Critical Hit Roy *Critical Hit Ike *Great Aether Robin *Pair Up (ft. Tharja) Lucina *Critical Hit Corrin *Torrential Roar Chrom *Awakening Aether Micaiah *Wrath Priam *TBA.... Lyn *Quick Draw Azura * Curse of the Hoshido/Nohr Princess Alm *Dragon Conquest Byleth *Progenitor God Ruptured Heaven Edelgard *Critical Pair-Up (Ft. Dimitri) Fjorm *Blizzard Rowan *Strength of Aytolis Eirika * Critical Hit Ephraim * Critical Hit Mr. Game & Watch *Octopus Pit *Three Sacred Treasures + Lightning Chariot Palutena *Black Hole Laser Dark Pit *Dark Pit's Staff Medusa *Medusa's Stare Viridi *Reset Bomb Magnus *Gaol Wario *Wario-Man Mona *4.1 and 4.2 Barrage Ashley *Magic Cauldron Captain Syrup *The Sweet Stuff Olimar *End of Day Louie *End of Day R.O.B *Guided Robo Beam Villager *Dream Home Isabelle *Dream Town Hall Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Fit Little Mac *Giga Mac Rush King Hippo * Manhole Cover Shulk *Chain Attack Elma *Skell Rex *Master Driver + Heaven's Arrow Pyra *Burning Sword Nia * Catalyst Scimitar + Merciful Heart & Nexus Force Malos *Monado Eater Duck Hunt *NES Zapper Posse Inkling *Inkstrike Octoling *Booyah Bomb Snip & Clip *Sludge Pile Chibi-Robo *Giga Robo Euden *Midgardsormr Nanocarp *Aqua Suite Saki Amamiya *Ruffian Slash Spring Man *Rush Attack Takamaru *Inazuma Lightning Isaac *Judgement Foreman Spike *The Gold Mantis Rhythm Troupe *Rhythm Fever Lolo *Jewel of Edenah Fossil Fighter *T-Rex Lord Ashley Robbins *TBA.... Stylist *Fashion Show Spotto *TBA.... Kappa *Cucumber Bombardment Aura-Aura *Aura Aura Chase! Excitebiker * Victory Lap Balloon Fighter * Fish Food Urban Champion * Sewer Brawl Tamagon * Devil's Power Mach Rider * Mach Assault Fighter Hayabusa * Enzugiri Back Brain Kick Combo Star Man * Lift-Off The Amazon * Outlaw Choke Bubbles *Boss Unira Sukapon * Comedy Special Sheriff * Shootout Volleyball Player *Game Time Mike Anderson *ST Falcon Rooks *Checkmate! Muddy Mole *Mole Family Gator *TBA..... Lil Blue *TBA.... Professor Layton *Smashing Puzzle Wonder Red *Wonderful Forever Ivan * Henry Fleming *Guns of Justice Mallo *Crashmo/Fallblox Reset Tethu *TBA.... Tempo *Harmonic Flurry Musashi *Sushi Strike Dillon *Arma-Mode Qbby *Box Planet Collision Sakura Samurai * Fred Hunter * King Prana * King Roy *FreakyForm Stampede Starfy * Whirlpool Geolyte * Falling Meteos Boy *Mokka & Putty's Power Jill *Red Diamond's Power Ray * Ray Warrior Lip *Puzzle League! Oni *Hyakki Yagyou Rush Donbe and Hikari *Hinoesama's Strength Tadashi * DeMille *Patharan's Song Kururin * Helirin Carnival Committee *Big Top Party Captain Rainbow *Wishing Star Prince Sable *Igari Z Frey * Orville * Tomoe * Barbara *Jam with the Band Aisya *Coronation Warrior Mech Gauss * Pockle * Cupid *Arrows of Desire Hakkun *Rainbow Blast Kotodama Trainer * Satoru * Ayumi Tachibana *Case Closed! Goku *Mallet of Light Time Twisters * Dion * Welt * Ouendan Squad *TBA.... Nano Academy Student * Nintendouji *Relic Blast Lark *Light Plane Andy *Hyper Upgrade Jibanyan *Flurry of Fury Paladin * Alex Roivas *Summon Horror Yamanouchi Kagetora * Zip *Ricochet Assault Aeron *Oraclos Chain Zael *Vertical Slice + Sentinel Beast Mitra Fallos * Eddy *Spin Cycle Harry * Diskun *Famicom Medley Parabo and Satebo *BS-X: Satellaview Special Finale Play-Yan *Night Walk Monita *Animatronic Bonanza Nikki *Swapnote Swarm Mini Kangaroo * Solid Snake *Covering Fire Sonic *Super Sonic + Hyper Sonic *Darkspine Sonic Mega Man *Super Adapter Pac-Man *Super Pac-Man Ryu *Metsu Hadouken *Shin Shoryuken Cloud Strife *Omnislash Bayonetta *Infernal Climax + Gomorrrah Ken * Shinryuken * Shippu Jinraikyaku Simon Belmont *Grand Cross Richter Belmont *Hydro Storm + Grand Cross Joker * All-Out Attack Hero *Gigaslash Banjo & Kazooie *The Mighty Jinjonator Terry Bogard *Triple Wolf Raiden *Ripper Mode Tails *Mech Walker Knuckles *Hyper Knuckles Quake Amy Rose *Piko-Piko Hammer Rush Shadow *Super Shadow + Chaos Blast Dr. Eggman *Death Egg Robot Roll *Hyper Roll Mega Man X *Ultimate Armor + Nova Strike Zero *Dark Hold Tron Bonne *Shakedown Mixer Vent *Model ZX Ms. Pac-Man *Super Ms. Pac-Man Blinky *Ghost Rush Krystal (Pac-Man) *TBA.... Chun-Li *Houyoku Sen-Hosenka *Kikosho Akuma *Shun Goku Satsu *Sekia Kuretsuha Zack Fair *Omnislash Tifa Lockhart * Final Heaven Sephiroth * One-Winged Angel + Supernova Terra Branford *Riot Blade Black Mage * Ultima + Meteor White Mage * Holy + Aurorastorm + Pulse Of Life Red Mage * Vermillion Scourge Jeanne *Torture Attack/Treadmill of Blades + Infernal Climax + Gomorrah Alucard *Soul Steal + Inferno Blade Shanoa *Dominus Odium + Storm Glyph Cornell * Blue Crescent Moon Yu Narukami *Myriad Truths Makoto Yuki *God's Hand Aigis *Heavenly Spear. Tatsuya Suou *Nova Kaiser/Cyther Slime *King Slime Builder *Co-op de Grâce Bomberman *Revenge Pretty Bomber * Revenge Regulus * Dark Illusion Yuna Kagurazaka *El-Line Frogger *Cross the Road TwinBee *Triple Twin Shot Attack (ft. WinBeee & GwinBee) Vic Viper * Shoot the Core! Bill Rizer * Red Eagle Lance Bean * Red Eagle Sparkster * Golden Sparkster Goemon * Goemon Impact! Ebisumaru * Ebisumaru Impact! Master Higgins *Rolling Honey Solar Boy Django *Sol Trance Heather Mason *The Pipe Fairies' Reward Nyami *Beat Pop 'n Lock Party Bonk *Kronk Bonk Akira Yuki * Bajiquan Finale AiAi * Ei-Ei-Poo Amigo * Samba de Amigo NiGHTS * Dragon NiGHTS Arle Nadja *Bayoen Amitie *Fever Time! Schezo Wegey *Areiado Special Billy Hatcher * Light Billy Hatcher Ulala * Space Channel 5 Beat * Jet Set Radio Gillius Thunderhead *Lightning Thunder Cast Alex Kidd * Peticopter * Jankenpon Opa-Opa * Parts Shop Vyse *Delphinus Moonstone Cannon Alis Landale *End of the Millennium ChuChus *KapuKapu Mania Sakura Shinguji *Koubu Strike Erica Fontaine * Black Cat Waltz Gemini Sunrise * Rambling Wheel Ichiro Ogami * Niken Nitou no Gi Alicia Melchiott *Valkyria Snipeshot Joe Musashi *Inferno Gunstar Red *Big Bang Shot Ristar * Super Star Spin Epsilon-Eagle *Phoenix Force Headdy *Barrier Head Han Samuel *TBA.... Jack Cayman *Bloodbath Kazuma Kiryu *The Dragon of Dojima Jack Frost *King Frost *Jack Bros. Unite! Willy *Moon Punch Guy *Bushin Gorai Kyaku *Bushin Hasoken *Bunshin Muso Renge Sir Arthur * Golden Armor + Goddess' Bracelet Phoenix Wright *The Final Verdict Morrigan Aensland * Silhouette Blade * Darkness Illusion Felicia * Please Help Me! * Dancing Flash Frank West * The Real Mega Buster Amaterasu * Shiranui + White Light Majesty Viewtiful Joe * Ultra Mach Speed + Six Machine Desperado Dante * Devil Trigger + Devil Must Die Monster Hunter *Mark of a Hero Chris Redfield *Satellite Laser Leon Kennedy * The Mercenaries Strider Hiryu *Ouroboros + Ragnarok Nathan "Rad" Spencer *Hyper Bazooka Vanessa Z. Schneider *Tengu Drive Joseph "Super Joe" Gibson *Mega Crash Zack & Wiki * Million Contraptions Sieg Wahrheit * Thanatos - The Ultimate Legion Taizo Hori *Rockslide + Pooka Barrage Susumu Hori *Rockslide + Fygar Inferno Mappy *Powerful Microwaves Gil *Blue Crystal Rod Klonoa *Thunder Hurricane Lloyd Irving * Falcon's Crest Jin Kazama * Devil Jin + Devil Beam Valkyrie *Time Stop/Big Magic KOS-MOS *X-Buster Momo *The Heroine Show Bravoman *The Rise of Bravo Master Agumon *Warp Digivolve *Omnimon Mode + Supreme Cannon/Transcendent Sword (when as WarGreymon) Don-chan *Drum Master/Taiko No Tatsujin The Prince *Royal Rainbow Mametchi *Welcome to TamaTown Kalas *TBA.... Sagi *TBA.... Kite *Drain Heart Rick Taylor *Splatter Kill Siegfried *Critical Edge Solaire *Warriors of Sunlight Six *TBA.... Crono *Luminaire Agnes Oblige *Party Summon Primrose * TBA.... Neku Sakuraba *Fusion Lara Croft * Survival Instinct Gex *Gexzilla Core Cannon *Alien Invasion Bub *Bust-A-Move! Cooking Mama *Fry The Smashers! Marina Liteyears *Orbital Suplex Rayman *Moskito Ezio Auditore *Apple of Eden Prince Dastan *The Dark Prince Sam Fisher *Splinter Cell Crash Bandicoot *The Invincible Aku Aku Spyro *Golden Orb *Dark Spyro Ryu Hayabusa * Art of True Inferno Kasumi *Art of Rending Wind Yuri Kozukata *Fatal Frame Joanna Dark *FarSight XR-20 Conker *Context Sensitive Rash/Pimple/Zitz *Turbo Tunnel Marco Rossi * Super Vehicle-001 Fiolina Germi *Super Vehicle-001 Kyo Kusanagi * 524-Shiki: Kamukura Iori Yagami * Chi no Bousou (Riot of the Blood) Kula Diamond * Frozen Arena + Diamond Edge Sho Hayate * Shin Hioh Musou Ranbu Haohmaru *Flame of the Conqueror Nakoruru * Ar Retar Kamuyhum Makiri Princess Athena *Pegasus Fantasy Athena Asamiya *Shining Crystal Bit *Phoenix Athena Billy Lee/Jimmy Lee * Sou-Setsu-Ken Dragon Swarm Kunio * Around the World Doomguy * God Mode + BFG 9000 B.J. Blazkowicz *Dat' Yichud - Veil Combo Dovahkiin *FUS RO DAH!!! *Call Dragon Ragna the Bloodedge *Black Onslaught Sol Badguy *Branding Breach Aero the Acro-Bat *Death-Defying Dive Sophia the 3rd * Acceleration Blast Davy *Chameleon Twist Boggy B *Armageddon Yooka & Laylee *Ragin' Pagies Chef *TBA.... Lemming *SuperLem Aarbron *Fullpower Wrath of Aarbron Klaymen * Universe Enema Tracer *Pulse Bomb Sora *Trinity Limit Rallen *TBA.... Scorpion * Toasty! Sub-Zero * Frosty! Maxwell * Post 21 Shovel Knight *Strike The Earth! Sash Lilac *Holo-Dragon Assault Carol Tea * Red Scarf Bike-Fu Shantae *Belly Dance Freddy Fazbear *Jumpscare Galore Earthworm Jim *Pocket Rocke Blizzard * Human Transformation Quote * Level + Gunvolt *Astrasphere *Luxcalibur *Voltaic Chains *Grand Strizer Copen * Shred Storm * Twin Shredder Thomas *TBA.... Travis Touchdown * Glastonbury Adol Christin *TBA.... Woody *TBA.... Plok *Rocket Launcher Sgt. Cortez *Time Crystals Sam "Serious" Stone *Let's Get Serious!!! Abe * Shrykull Bubsy * Flying Plane Drawn Hero *Legendary Sword Croc *Gobbo Army Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Shadow Bunyip Kid Klown *I'll Save You Yuko Asou *TBA.... Yuka Takeuchi *Kyuukyoku Ki Kou Dan Reimu Hakurei *Fantasy Nature Heart Aino *Super Duper Amazing Iron Fist Punch of Love Hyde Kido *Raging Roar Akatsuki *Ouka-Kai Saber *Exalicur Zero (ft. Gilgamesh, Tamamo-No-Mae, Elizabeth Bathory & Robin Hood) Kurisu Makise *TBA.... Dirk the Daring *Time Travel Duel Steve * The End & Herobrine Terrarian *Celestial Sigil Wilson *Old Bell/Bigfoot Meat Boy *Dr. Fetus' Mech Isaac (Binding of Isaac) *Mom! Frisk *Fight or Mercy Sans * You're gonna have a bad time! (A.K.A. Sans' special attack) Kris * The Power of Friendship (with Susie, Ralsei & Lancer) Ralsei * Ralsei's Lullaby Commander Video *BIT.TRIP COMPLETE Hollow Knight *Void Heart Hat Kid * Time Stop Madeline *Panic Attack Kuro *TBA.... Thora *TBA.... Cuphead/Mugman *Super Art Juan Agucate * Cinco de Mayo's Revenge Drifter *Judgment Red * Flock Assemble Guybrush Threepwood *Ultimate Insult Filia *Tricobezoar *Gregor Samson Octodad *Chef Fujimoto's Sushi Strike Prisoner *TBA.... Vinnie Cannoli *88Mm Gun Mii Fighters Mii Brawler *Omega Blitz Mii Swordfigher *Final Edge Mii Gunner *Full Blast Mii Mage * Arcane Maelstrom Mii Archer * 10,000 Arrows Mii Slasher * Catscratch Fury DLC W.I.P. Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. 6